


I'll be here to hold you

by TheAnonymousAuthor



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Clay - Freeform, F/M, George - Freeform, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Niki - Freeform, Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), SMP, Tommy - Freeform, eret - Freeform, nick - Freeform, techno, toby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnonymousAuthor/pseuds/TheAnonymousAuthor
Summary: Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?
Kudos: 1





	1. A new beginning

I had been travelling for 14 hours now, I didn't stop moving in fear of my execution, my backpack was full of my alchemy ingredients they were most important to me, my sword was tucked into the small space between my back and bag, my belt had various potions tied to it, my potion of strength was beginning to run out. But I had to keep going, I'd got so far, but the battle was being lost by my aching ribs and tiring legs, I almost collapsed of fatigue many times. As I began to approach the dusty valleys I saw a sudden swarm of zombies come towards me and that was when I realized 'this is it' I thought to myself, I didn't put up a fight I just curled up in a ball and screamed whilst crying, I was so scared at what would happen next, but I knew my journey was over, death was creeping in and so were the zombies. I must've fallen asleep because I awoke straddling this person, feeling as if I was moving at 100 miles an hour , my arms flung over their shoulders and my head resting in the crook of their neck. I slowly peered one eye open and then a deep voice said to me 'Hey she's awake' I wasn't sure who he was speaking to as I couldn't muster the strength to pick myself away from the warmth of this guy to turn to my other side , I could hear his heartbeat and feel his chest expanding with every breath. I assumed he was carrying me on a horse as I could feel the movement beneath me. 'I'm alive?' I managed to muster out the small question in a quiet desperate voice, the guy then spoke 'you expected us to just leave you there to die!' he said it in such a voice that made me feel remorseful for my irrational choice but also made me feel safe in his arms, 'where are we going?' I perked up a bit and as I tried to peel my head away from his chest, I only just noticed his dark green shirt, I was surprised to feel his hand push me straight back down 'hey mister, answer my question!' I demanded in a bratty attitude 'we are bringing you to our land, now rest up your weak, watch the attitude miss, we just saved you' he said with a slight chuckle, I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his finger circles on my lower back until I drift back into a deep slumber. 

When I awoke again, I was laying in a large, dark room, my eyes were still had a fuzzy haze over them, but all I could manage to see was this dark green blob coming closer towards me. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them again. He was in a hunter green hoodie, the hood pulled up over his head which was hidden by a white bandanna, i could just see his eyes which were a beautiful emerald green and a small tuft of dirty blonde hair hanging over his forehead, but for some reason, not knowing the face of my savior made me feel guilt ridden. He had just some black pants on and a strap over his shoulder, I assumed it was his quiver. As he drew nearer I looked straight into his eyes the second he notices he rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. It hurt me, I didn't even speak to him. I got out of the bed and I looked around a bit, the curtains were a shade of emerald green and the walls around me were a beautiful polished dark oak wood color, there were bookshelves built into the walls and a roaring fireplace on the other side of the room, the sunlight brightly pierced through the gaps in the curtains and illuminated a small table in front of the large window, 'It must be morning I thought to myself'. I heard the door open and I immediately turned around, he was back he came up to me and held a bottle up 'what is this?' I smelt it and it smelt like a potion of healing, he didn't respond. He reached out one of his long fingers to lift my chin and then forced the warm liquid down my throat, it tasted like berries and honey. 'oh uh thanks' I stuttered out with a rosy heat rising to my cheeks, still in shock at his complete lack of manners; but my appreciation for saving my life overshadowed the lack of manners he was showing right now. Once he was done with his rudeness he left again, but as he shut the door I shouted 'hey you asshole, what do I do now' he paused for a moment, his movement was hesitant but he proceeded to shut me in, slamming the door this time, I don't know why I said it but at least he heard me.

Moments later someone walked through the door, I didn't recognize him, he came up to me, pulling out my hand and then gently placing a kiss upon it 'milady let me show you round here' my cheeks went warm at the show of affection this person was giving me 't-thank you, urm who are you? if you don't mind me asking' I asked quizzically but at the same time keeping the friendly tone he had shown me, 'oh my names Nicholas but feel free to call me Nick, what about you?' he smiled at me and I returned it 'oh um my names Y/N' I hesitated as I said this as I never liked my name however he retorted with 'the name fits the face, beautiful' the heat rose back to my cheeks, his flirtatious manner had caught me off guard , he seemed nicer than that other guy, but why am I still curious about the other guy, I wanted to ask who the other guy was but I felt as if I needed to spend some time with Nick first. He showed me around, it was beautiful we finished the tour around 2pm, 'plenty of time left to introduce you to everyone' I'd met a couple of people on my tour, a girl called Niki she was super sweet and tucked a white rose behind my ear, they had always been growing in my garden before.... well before my life crumbled. I then also met this person called Eret, they were really kind and offered me a room in their castle, which I took up the offer as I didn't want to go back to the green guys house. Nick introduced me to many people; Will, Tommy, Toby, Sam and Techno who was infatuated he had met another alchemist like himself, he didn't stop asking me questions until Nick ushered me away. It got to 5pm and I was dying of hunger, I went back to Eret's castle and he gave me an entire feast of fish, chicken, beef and various other foods. I stuffed myself until I was completely full, I didn't have a fresh set of pajamas so they called for their tailor and had them quickly make me a set of clothes for tomorrow and a set of pajamas. My nightwear was a deep emerald green color with black lace hemming around the whole piece, it was a top with some shorts, the perfect combination. My outfit for tomorrow was a black one-piece, which was a tight fitting smooth material, I had a zipper at the front which I was going to leave slightly undone to make it look less intense, it had a black belt at my hips and a small pocket for my quartz dagger. It was perfect. Just as Eret showed me to my room he was ushered away by the green man, who was beginning to loose his calm and his whisper slowly became a raised voice until his hand slammed on the wall, leaving it all bloody and just before I could leave to help fix his hand he slammed the door in my face. I was to tired to fight it, and as I snuggled into the silken duvet, I fell fast asleep thinking about getting started on my house tomorrow morning


	2. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

I awoke at around 7am, I felt groggy and surprisingly I was still full from last night's meal. I could feel eyes watching me but I wasn't sure who was looking until I heard the door slam, I was too slow, I didn't see who it was. I managed to pull myself from the warm sheets and I began to dress myself. The black one-piece fit me like a glove, it highlighted and accentuated all of my curves, it looked hot. I left my bedroom and began to explore the castle a little, there must've been close to 100 rooms, each one of them uniquely different. After I had finished looking around I began to walk down a large staircase to which I was met by a very tall man at the bottom, as he turned I then recognized him to be Sam. He said nervously 'hey urm Nick won't be here to take you to your plot as he's super busy at the moment' He looked up and down at me and had a large blush on his face, and then began to be fidgety, I thought this was strange as Sam was usually very confident. 'Oh ok sure, I think I know where it is anyway, are you alright?' I was worried as my new friend looked almost in pain trying to keep eye contact with me, 'yes, you just look very beautiful, that's all. I'm more than happy to take you there' he began to gain back his usual confidence and then he grabbed my bag and hoisted it over his shoulder. 'thank you' I smiled at him and I tried to reach my bag but he was too tall and I couldn't reach, this made him chuckle, as I jumped to finally reach my bad he had a large smile on his face and was blushing a deep shade of red as he looked me up and down once more. I looked down at myself and could clearly see what was bothering him, my cleavage was on full show, I didn't have a small chest either, perhaps that was why he looked so bashful. We walked in quiet for around 15 minutes with the occasional smile here and there. Once I arrived I was greeted by a small area with a mound caved out, I was looking forward to having a house inside a hill.

6pm drew near and I was almost finished with my house, It was all built it just needed some decorations, but I could do that tomorrow morning, it was a small place. Dark oak walls although I chose red interior instead of a green one like the green man, I still think about him and who he is. I have 3 rooms, the first being the main room with my kitchen and lounge. The second being my bedroom with an en-suite, and the third room being my potions room which had a beautiful purple glass skylight which made the room glimmer with a magical aura. I had just pulled some bread out of my oven and my salmon had also finished cooking, it was a strange combination but I had no other food. I had just sat down and then there was a loud knock on my door. I went to only open it a smidge but the person barged their way in came straight towards me and then I saw, it was the green man again. He pushed me against my wall and held a hand against my mouth, I fought back and pushed him, he resisted but was still gentle with me. He shushed me and said that someone outside was looking for me, tears welled in my eyes and threatened to fall, I felt one tear prick my eye and drip to my cheek before his thumb gently wiped it away, 'it's ok, I've got you shh' he whispered and removed his hand from my mouth, wrapping his fingers into my hair and holding me close. We stayed like that for what felt like an hour, the tension building until Techno came into the house to give me the all-clear. I felt so relieved, 'I'm sorry, I didn't know they would still want to kill me' I said in a breathy voice. 'what did you do? it must have been bad' he still refused to let go of me, I was held tight against his chest. 'I didn't agree with the government, and I didn't want to make death potions anymore, they tried to kill me with my own potion but I always kept the cure on me just in-case of emergency and it saved me, so I ran and well that's how I found you' I choked out, tears were still prickling my eyes. 'It's ok your safe now, I'll keep you safe' he pulled me back from his chest and cupped both of my cheeks with his large ringed fingers, gently circling my jawline with his finger tips. 'what's your name?' I asked him and he smiled at me before saying 'Clay' I smiled back at him, I finally knew this strangers name, yet he didn't feel like a stranger he felt like a friend I'd known for years. 'Clay, I'm scared to be alone' I wanted him to stay here all night to protect me, the butterflies in my stomach made me feel nervous and anxious to hear his reply. 'I know you are, would you like me to stay here tonight?' his voice was soft and deep, it vibrated through my whole body and made my legs feel weak. 'If you could please' I said with a hint of desperation in my voice. He just nodded and then spoke 'Are you hungry?' I hadn't eaten my dinner, but the fear in my body was more prominent than my hunger. I changed into my pajamas and as I walked into my lounge, clay was just laying on the sofa spinning his dagger between his hands, it was very attractive. He must've sensed me there because he sat up abruptly and once he saw me he swallowed hard and then said 'oh urm hi, I'll just sleep on the sofa' he chuckled and I then replied with 'you have saved my life twice now, your sleeping in the bed, there's enough room for both of us?' I said it in such a way that it was if I was asking the question, I don't know if I would manage to sleep next to him, I hadn't seen his face but I found him attractive as he is, he was taller than me standing at 6'3. I was struggling to try and tighten my pajama top strap as it had come slightly loose, almost revealing myself to him. 'hey urm Y/N, would you like me to tighten that for you?' he had a deep blush upon his cheeks and the tension in the room was thick. 'yes, thank you' he pulled at the clip but accidentally loosened the strap instead, I pulled my hand to my chest as he burst out with an apology and a large blush 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that' I could sense the panic in his voice but also there was something else there which I could not seem to distinguish, he made me feel woozy and this made my stomach flip. After he tightened the strap, his fingers brushed down my arm and it made me shiver, I made my way to the bedroom with him following. We both got into bed together and laid there for a while. I was reading quietly and he was rolled over facing away from me. As I snuggled into the sheets to get warm and sleep I turned to face him and I hugged his back, before I could wrap my leg around him he turned around and pulled me into his chest, one hand wrapped in my hair and the other was holding my waist tightly, he still kept the bandanna on. I felt him kiss my forehead and mutter something before I fell into a deep slumber.


	3. Girls day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

I woke up to an empty bed, had it all been a dream? I dragged myself from the warm sheets, slightly hurt that Clay hadn't stayed the night. I walked into my lounge, expecting to see him sat there but it was empty. Other than a small scrap of paper on the table in the kitchen which read ' I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to wake you up as you looked so peaceful, I won't be back until tonight so don't bother looking for me - Clay' my heart gave a small pang, I don't know why but it slightly upset me. Maybe I was just happy he saved my life, of course, why else would I feel this way? I kept my cool as I rummaged through the cupboards looking for some breakfast food, which to my annoyance there was only one egg, which I scrambled and then ate. 

I decided to go on a walk to clear my mind, I put on a denim jumpsuit with a plain white shirt beneath, my hair tied into a ponytail. On my way I spotted Niki picking flowers in her garden, she looked beautiful as ever and when she saw me she pulled me into her embrace 'oh y/n, I was so worried after last night, but once I heard Clay was there I knew you'd be safe he sai-' she was interrupted by Will 'oh hey y/n, why don't you two both go and see the market' he placed a hand on Niki's shoulder and gave her a list of the things he wanted us to collect for him. We both took a bag each and set off west for the market, we took her and Will's horse, I've only rode a horse once before but yet it was so easy and I felt as if I was flying when I was riding it. After around 45 minutes we arrived at the bustling market, there were hundreds of people here each of them on their own journey and looking for new things, me and Niki both sat down at a small tapestry, with a cup of water in each of out hands 'we need to get you some more clothes!' she said in an excited manner, once we had both drank enough she pulled me up and began looking through the piles of clothes trying to find me the perfect outfit. She chose many beautiful clothes for me and as a shared joke we both bought matching cat maid costumes for the Halloween party in a couple of weeks, we payed and then moved onto the next stool to gather food and some of my potions ingredients. She took my hand and we both sat down on a bench and talked for what felt like days, she told me about herself and her fear of war coming, Niki had a sixth sense for stuff like this, that's why people relied on her so much as she could prophesize the future, I told her about myself and how Clay intrigued me to which she responded with 'he may seem cold and callous but deep down I know how much he cares, I can see it' I didn't know I needed to hear it but I did, it made me feel easy and that I could rest knowing that everything will be ok. The conversation continued and I asked about her and Will and she just said 'oh yeah, we are just friends, with the added benefit every now and then yanno' we both giggled and kept on talking, I had a strange feeling I was being watched but every time I turned I couldn't see anyone, I thought it was weird but then thought nothing more of it for the rest of the day.

We ended up leaving the market at 5pm and by the time we got back, said goodbye, got home and then unpacked it was almost half past six, I made myself grilled cheese and once I was done I laid down in bed and all I could think about was Clay, I pondered on what Niki said, I understood; as for every time he made me feel safe, he also had made me feel sad and abandoned. I tried to distract myself by humming but all I could thing about was him, the curiosity of his face creeping into my mind. 

Clays POV:

I was scared, why did it feel like this, she was all I could thing about, the way her curled hair bounces round her face when she walks, the way she giggles at jokes and smiles. I didn't mean to do this, I turn over in my bed just hoping to see her peacefully resting here with me, but again, my bed lies empty once more. Would she ever feel the same way about me after I do what I'm about to do? I tried closing my eyes but the only thing I could see was her, and her beautiful face creeping into my mind


	4. Tickling the ivorys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

I awoke with a fright, I must've had a nightmare because I was sweating and had a rapid breathing pace. I got out of bed and I did some brisk exercise on my floor, I wouldn't say it was yoga but it relaxed me and stretched out all of my joints which had stiffened in the night. I walked into my kitchen and to my surprise I see Tommy and Toby in my lounge both trying to be quiet but couldn't keep their conversation quiet. 'sorry did we wake you' Toby said with a sliver of guilt in his voice, 'don't be silly, I was already up, now do you two need anything to eat?' I said in a gentle tone noticing their guilt ridden faces. 'we just ate, but we wanted to show you our bees!!' Tommy said in an almost childish manner which made me laugh and I replied 'ok well I have to eat first and then I'll be over, okay?' Toby and Tommy both ran out the door laughing both saying consecutively 'see ya in a bit!'. They were so sweet, I hurried to make myself a small bowl of yoghurt and granola which I picked up at the market, once I had cleared away, I changed into one of my new outfits, a red plaid pleated skirt which barely covered myself and a thinly knitted white jumper as well, I chose to wear some white knee-high socks and some chunky shoes along side it. I looked super cute and I twirled myself before heading to Adrianus' house, he shared his home with Tommy and Toby, they were like brothers.

It was a short walk to get to their home, only 10 minutes away, once I arrived Adrianus was playing the piano which I watched and listened to intently before being hoisted away by Toby to show me his pet bees. It was a large glass dome, like a snow globe. It had a large tree central and bee hives surrounding it, with flower beds around the edge of the sphere. 'wow, this is beautiful' I was in awe of the many bees, Tommy came up to me and tucked a flower into my hair, it was a little white daisy 'it matches your outfit' he said eagerly I laughed with him and Toby until I heard a loud bang and in a panic we all ran out of the room to see the commotion, surprisingly his habit of slamming doors also applied to them being opened, Nick and Clay were both stood in the kitchen laughing with Adrianus once we saw them we all went to sit at the table in the lounge, but before I seated myself Adrianus called me over and said 'Hey I saw you watching earlier, come sit here I'll show you a few notes' I eagerly sat down on the stool with him, but there was little room for the both of us so he invited me to sit on his knees. I sat on his knees, it wasn't weird or anything as we were all friends, and no one was really paying attention all in their own separate conversations, I could see Clay and Nick still laughing amongst themselves and I could hear Tommy and Toby talking about bees. Adrianus put his hands on top of mine to play the piano with my hands underneath, it was super cool and we were both laughing in the moment until I saw Clay's eyes flash to a dangerous shade, and his jaw clench. We carried on playing until Tommy took over and Adrianus invited me to dance with him in the kitchen, we were both laughing and as he spun me around the last thing I remember seeing was Clay kicking over one of the bookshelves and then storming out of the door, not forgetting his signature slam behind him. We both paused to go and clean up the books, Nick was already helping us 'I'm sorry he just gets like that sometimes' Nick said in a frustrated voice, 'it's ok' I said and me and Nick both locked eyes before reaching for the same book and bumping heads making us both share a moment of laughter. Once we had finished I made my way to Clay's house to see if he was ok.

He opened the door wide looking ready to hit me, but once he realized it was me his expression softened 'sorry y/n I thought you were... I thought you were someone else, my apologies' and with that he invited me inside and to have dinner with him. He was wearing something different to earlier, he was in sweatpants and a thin shirt, with a slight glisten on his forehead, had he been working out, I said to myself. Once I walked into his house I could smell something delicious cooking, roasted chicken. Dinner was quiet and he sat as far away from me as he possible could in his large dining area, I felt slightly hurt but my mood would change every time he looked up at me and smiled. Once we were done eating he came up to me, an unreadable look in his darkened eyes, and I backed away but I was now sandwiched between him and the wall, I could feel his body just inches away from mine unexpectedly all I wanted him to do was close the space between us, what the hell is wrong with me I thought. 'what is it about you that makes you so god damn addictive' he spoke in a dark deep tone I didn't feel scared though, I felt quite the opposite, turned on. 'w-what d-did I do s-something' Is all I could manage to splutter out with the butterflies in my stomach rising into my throat, I wasn't scared just shocked at his sudden change in demeanor 'get out, you need to leave now before I do something you regret' he said with his covered face inches from mine still feeling his warm breath against my face, this hurt me more than anything and as soon as he said those words, I ran. I didn't look back once until I got to my house to see Nick on my sofa. I didn't realize I was sobbing until he pulled me into his arms and said 'hey-hey it's going to be ok, I promise, there's just a lot going on for him right now' I never told Nick where I was going, he just knew. I had no words as he picked me up in his arms and placed me in my bed and tucked me in, 'you are too good to him, stop letting him hurt you' Nick's voice stayed in a warm gentle tone, cooing me out of my sadness, he must be reading my mind as he just knows what has happened. Nick left my room and then I heard him carefully shut the front door too, and after that, I dozed off into a slumber with the tears still running down my cheeks.


	5. The archers dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

I awoke gently, I had a poor nights sleep, woken only by my tears and the pain of my heart, why was I feeling like this? why did he have this effect on me? I got out of bed and cleaned my blotchy, tear stained face with a cold, wet cloth. I instantly felt better. When I walked into my kitchen I saw a bow and quiver on the table with a small piece of paper attached reading 'Please forgive my rudeness from last night, meet me in the forest at 1pm sharp, don't be late - From Clay' I smile pushed it's way onto my face but then the realization hit me, he was being an ass, why would I want to see him; unfortunately my heart overtook my brain and allowed me to get out my outfit out after I finished eating some food. I chose a pair of tight fitting green leggings, with a hazel coloured shirt hidden by a brown corset, I had a cloak which I pulled over my hair, I put my bow and quiver over my shoulder and off I trailed into the forest.

I followed the small dirt path into the depths of the forest until I heard a faint grunt followed by the sound of an arrow being fired, I made my way towards the sound and before he noticed me I saw clay stood there in his khaki pants, with a green hoodie, which was pulled over him to hide himself away. I admired his physique from this distance taking him all in, he was taller than me standing at 6'3, the same height as Sam. His shoulders were rounded and his upper body seemed to be well built, I found him shooting his bow to be very attractive and I continued to watch until I saw his head whip round and he said in an arrogant tone 'you liking the view, huh?' I just giggled it off, hoping he didn't notice the blush now coming to my cheeks. 'cocky much, huh?' I retorted and he was instantly quiet, ha that shut him up. I walked over to him and he put his bow down, once I was stood by his side he showed me where to aim and how to do it, I applied all of this but when I did it, the arrow fell out of the bow, he sniggered at my failed attempt and I kept going. It was my 10th attempt now and as his enjoyment grew so did my frustration. 'hey missy, let me show you how it's done' he said it with a slight chuckle, I was expecting him to just fire an arrow to spite me and wind me up further, but I almost jumped as I felt his hands move my hips more sideward. I had a large blush on my cheeks and I was trying to stay focused because his hands being on my body just made me more nervous and distracted. He moved up close to my back to the point I could feel his body against mine, he gently stroked up the side of my waist and he put his hands around mine to fire an arrow from my bow, showing me how to do it, the last thing on my mind was this bow. He stood there for a while, keeping on firing the arrows using me as his puppet, the tension was thick and hung in the air, the only question left was who would make the first move? We kept going for a little longer until all my arrows ran out, before I had a chance to gather them up he spun me around and his face was merely inches away from mine again, one of his hands was on my waist and the other was against my cheek with his thumb gently caressing it. I wanted nothing more than to rip the bandanna off of his face and see what lay beneath it. Neither if us moved, we stayed there with our foreheads pressing against each other and just looking into each others eyes, his eyes looked full of something and I wasn't sure what it was, it could've been hatred or pure lust but whatever it was, it was a pure passionate look in his eyes. It began to rain and I went to pull away from him 'please don't leave me, I enjoy looking at your face' he muttered out, he slightly choked on his words it sounded as if he was about to cry. 'oh Clay, I won't leave but we are getting wet, come back to my place, we can have some food' I managed to say, he gently interlocked my fingers with his and then pulled me over to his horse. He seated me on first and then sat behind me, whilst I took control of the horse gently riding back to the main village he was tracing his fingers up and down my neck which every now and then caused me to whimper slightly. He rested his hands on my hips for the remaining journey and when we arrived back home he gently picked me up and placed me on the path outside my house.

Once he had tied the horse to a fence post he came inside my small home, he took his saturated hoodie off hanging it over the bath in the bathroom, only in his undershirt now. We didn't speak much but rather layed down on the sofa tangled up in eachothers arms, waiting for dinner to finish cooking. It was peaceful laying there as he played with my hair, and I ran my fingers up and down his abdomen. Once the food was ready I plated it up and we both sat at the table, he said in a gruff voice 'this tastes very nice' I smiled at him, he took a strand of my hair twiddling it in his fingers then let go, I could feel his smile through the bandanna. It was getting late and I was growing weary 'I'm going to head to bed, you are more than welcome to stay if you would like' I said in a sleepy soft voice, he didn't reply but rather just came over to me, taking my hand and guiding me to my bed. 'I'm going to change, I'll be right back' I said to him, I was in the bathroom changing and the only thing I could see to wear was his now dried hoodie, I put it over myself and then went and got into bed with him, he rolled over and then noticed I was in his hoodie and he spoke in a warm comforting voice 'you can keep it, it looks better on you anyway' I beamed and then thanked him. We both then fell asleep in eachothers arms once more. The feeling of being engulfed by this mans arms was a safe and precious feeling that you wanted to experience forever.


	6. Spooky scary maid costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

When I woke up the next morning I was expecting to see an empty bed again, but I was still wrapped tightly in Clay's arms, this moment was perfect, I had never felt more safe in my entire existence. I layed in bed for a little while longer, tracing my fingers over his visible collarbone, I could feel him stir with each touch. I saw his eyes flutter open and when he felt me in his arms he squeezed me tighter and started tracing circles on my shoulder. I was the first one to move, I went to roll out of bed and before I stood up I sat on the edge and lifted my arms above my head to stretch, I could feel his hoodie rise up just slightly sitting around my belly button, I enjoyed the stretch until I realized I had just flashed this man my underwear. I didn't stop stretching though but rather indulged in the moment where I knew he would respect me and my figure. 'oh urm y/n I can urm see your um' he stuttered out, I could hear the frustration but also nerves in his voice 'oh it's ok, thank god I'm wearing some nice ones, am I right?' I said and laughed his worries off, it was a pair of while laced underwear with a matching bra. He laughed but as I turned to look at him he rolled himself out of bed. I traipsed my way into the kitchen, huh have I forgot something, I asked myself. It was around 11am so we woke up quite late, I cooked us both some bacon and eggs and we both sat at the table until Clay spoke up and said 'What are you gonna wear tonight?' I could feel his emerald eyes staring into mine, I was about to say to him 'your sleeping over again?' until I realised it was the Halloween party tonight, that's what I was forgetting 'oh yeah we and Niki are wearing matching costumes, you'll just have to see later' I said with a slight giggle and I think I heard him whine but he couldn't have. Once we had finished eating, we were both just talking, I was sat on the kitchen counter and he was leaning up against the dining chair, we were both just talking about ourselves until Nick comes bursting through the front door making me gasp and Clay pull out his dagger until he realised who it was. 'Clay! Clay! I found the perfect costume for us, quick!' Nick then looked at me and apologised and pulled Clay out of the door, with him sighing in frustration. 

It was a relaxed day, I cleaned and began brewing some new potions for myself. The day seemed to speed by, and when I checked the time it was almost 6pm, I had to quickly change into my costume and my cat ears, and I waited for Niki to come and knock at my door so we could walk together. She came and knocked at my door and we both gave eachother a hug and then set off to Eret's castle to party the night away. Once we arrived the first thing you could see was the flashing lights which highlighted some of the spooky decorations plastered on the walls and hanging from the roof. The music was loud and you could feel vibrating underneath your feet. Niki went over to go and see Will and they both began to dance, I noticed Will was wearing a sailor costume with a hat, he looked quite dashing but at the same time he also looked quite silly. As I walked over the the table to pour myself a drink, I saw Sam, with his tall figure towering over me 'Hey y/n you look as ravishing as always' he said In a fake English accent, with a deep red blush, which made me giggle and I curtsied to him, he was dressed as a vampire and he had the fangs to go with it which made me laugh, 'why thank you good sir' I replied in my real English accent. I walked over to the dancefloor and I saw this guy dressed in a long black cloak and had a sword to accompany it, he had a mask over his eyes and as I made my way to go and dance he grabbed my hip and started dancing with me, the music was pulsing through my body so we both began to dance messily, I recognised him but I'm not sure why. We kept dancing and he kept pushing his body closer to mine, until he was practically grinding on me. I didn't want to dance anymore I was loosing the euphoric feeling, and the drinks I consumed were making me feel bored of him. I tried to walk away but he just grabbed my wrist and then pushed me up against the wall 'hey let go of me' I tried to scream but I felt his hand clasp over my mouth. I don't remember it all to well but the next thing I saw was Clay beating the shit out of this man, Clay took a few hits as well but the guy was bloodied up and bad. 'Clay no please stop!' I cried out, and he kept going until he stood up and saw my pleading, tear stained eyes and then he grabbed my hand and ran out of the castle with me, we kept running until he took me to his house.

He opened his door and slammed it once I was inside, he didn't hesitate before he picked me up and placed me on his counter 'are you hurt?' his voice was strained but also full of passion 'yeah I'm ok, thank you' I parted my legs slightly as he moved closer to my face, he whispered to me 'you cannot tell anyone what you see here, this is between me and you, I can't hide anymore' before I had a chance to realize what he was talking about, he pulled off his bandanna and underneath was.....


	7. The unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

His face was beautiful, he was pale and his cheekbones were a prominent feature on his god-like face, I lifted my hand to trace his strong jawline with my finger, his light skin contrasted with the deep green of his eyes. He was truly beautiful. I smiled at him and I could see him smile at me, before I had the chance to say anything, he had grasped my head in his hands and was kissing me with immense passion. I was so shocked , and once he noticed I didn't kiss back he spoke softly 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you, but you look so beautiful like that' he started to move away, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and then I kissed him back, with twice as much passion as before. We kissed as if we were eachothers last breath, It felt like fireworks were flying out, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach do a flip as he kissed me harder, his tongue fought for dominance in my mouth and he won, a small moan escaped my lips as he bit my lip, his lips were so soft against mine until he slowly pulled away. I whined at the lack of touch, he began to kiss down my jawline and then he began to make his way to my neck, he was gently biting it and littering me with small gentle kisses, I gasped and he stopped, he looked me straight in my eye 'I can't do this anymore, you are killing me, you have to leave please don't allow me to steal any more of your evening' he sounded guilty and hurt, I cupped his cheeks in my hands as my eyes watered and my makeup was dripping down my face 'please don't make me leave, I want to be with you, please Clay let me sleep next to you.' I pleased with a desperation and need in my voice, he picked me up, with my legs still wrapped around his waist. He layed us both down on his bed, he sobbed into my chest and the only thing he said is 'you must leave, please, I don't want you to get hurt, you won't forgive me, please my love' the pet name he just gave me had made my heart beat faster which he must've heard, as he looked straight up at me, I cradled him in my arms and we both cried together 'I'm not leaving you, you are my drug and I cannot escape you' I said in a firm but sweet tone which made him push his head into my chest even further, I laced my fingers in his hair ruffling up the sad boys luscious locks. I lulled him to sleep, until I felt myself falling to sleep aswell.

I woke up the next morning to a wet cloth wiping my face, it made me shiver a bit and then I heard Clay speak and say 'good morning princess, I'm just wiping your makeup off for you, it was all down your face' he said in a smitten voice as his thumb stroked my cheek and he wiped the remainder away, he was sat next to me on the bed and was leant over me to reach all of the makeup, I smiled at him, completely smitten with this new found relationship. Once he was done I opened my eyes to see he was shirtless, with only his grey sweats covering himself. I blushed as he lent down to kiss my forehead 'I could get used to this view' he purred into my ear, the realisation hit me that I was still in my maid costume from last night. It was all ruffled and barely covered my thighs, and my chest was even more revealed now that it was slightly askew. I giggled and then leant up to kiss him, he smiled into my mouth and then he said 'someone's eager' he lightly chuckled as his hands guided my waist to straddle his lap, he briefly pulled away to put my cat ears back on and we both giggled, I pushed him back as I followed him whilst holding the kiss, I was bent down to kiss his neck and leave my mark until the bedroom door burst open and Nick came running in; I was mortified, with my ass up in the air, on top of Clay with him slightly stiffened beneath me. 'I- I am so sorry, I didn't know or I would-' as quickly as he came in he left. Clay laughed and then said 'he was probably nervous as he has a view of right up your dress' he continued laughing, my face was now cherry red from embarrassment 'awh is the little kitty embarrassed she was kissing her friend' he said in a whiny tone which made me even more red but only because it made my legs feel weak and me feel more turned on. 'Clay I- you will need a lock on that door' my sudden rush of confidence made him splutter and a blush form on his cheeks. I hopped off of his lap and then asked him 'Would it be ok if I could use your bath' I asked. His bathroom was marble and stone, it was beautiful. 'of course you can, what's mine is yours'

It had been a whole day I had spent at clays house, I had bathed, eaten and I was truly at bliss. We were both sat on his sofa talking about our families and I explained to him about rosetown, I told him how I was a slave to the government and how they only used me for my skill. We both lay together for hours, our limbs tangled in one another, it was beautiful. The evening was upon us and I excused myself to get a glass of water, but Clay didn't let me go, he snaked his hands around my hips and kept his hands there until we both heard loud shouting coming from outside his house, it was distant but the sound grew in volume. We both ran towards the door, he kept me behind him, once he saw Nick in trouble he grabbed his sword and ran. I was terrified so I grabbed my angel wing knifes (2 identically curved daggers) and I ran outside too, I was only in some leggings and one of Clay's hoodies. Once I arrived, I saw Clay and Nick fighting 4 people, I ran straight towards the red haired girl as she kept slashing at Clay. I grabbed her hair and shouted in a fit of rage 'I will tear your fucking throat out if you ever try to do that to him again' I sliced a large cut into her cheek and she came at me twice as rough. She pinned me down to the floor and then screamed back at me 'someone's quite the brat, don't ya think' her laugh was high and squeaky, I felt my arm burn and the last thing I remember was passing out.


	8. The scars of his past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?
> 
> -TW Mentions of knives/being cut (feel free to skip the first paragraph if you don't want to read about that)-

I woke up in an unfamiliar place, the sheets were deep purple and the room around me was a beautiful cream colour. I felt immensely warm and as I fluttered my eyes open I saw what made me pass out. Carved into my arm was the word 'whore' I winced at the word and I began to cry, my once pale arm was now engraved with the horrid word bruised and bloodstained forever etched into my skin. As I turned my head back around, the door opened, Clay was here, I was safe. I began to sob 'Clay m-my arm' I snuffled out, he ran over to me and pulled me into a large bear hug, both of his hands wrapped around my waist, his breathing was unsteady, had he been crying too? We both stayed in eachothers embrace until our breathing synced and we were able to relax. 'oh y/n my love, I am so sorry this had to happen, why did you come and fight?' he spoke in a warm soft voice, his eyes were glassy and his thumb stroked my skin gently. 'I was scared and I didn't want anyone to get hurt' I let out a small laugh, oh the irony. 'Me and Nick had backup on the way, everyone is so worried, we saw her carving that into your arm, I ran as fast as I could but It was too slow, you were passed out and I carried you all the way to l'manberg to get you the proper care, everyone was so scared.' Clay's breathing began to speed up again, he turned to look out of the window, 'hey-hey, look at me, I am okay, I just need to bandage it up and I'll be fine.' He looked at me and his green eyes were bloodshot, tired but now looked slightly calmer. He took my left hand in his, he kissed from my wrist up to the cut, he gently kissed the injury and I slightly winced but then he pulled a bandage over the wound and once it was wrapped he kissed it again, 'my beautiful girl, y/n I wa-' Clay was cut off by Nick coming in the room and saying our time slot was up, why did Nick have to interrupt everything? I smiled to myself, as he had done this before

We had just walked out of the medical place and as I took a step from the door around 12 people all pulled me into a large hug, everyone just kept asking me if I was ok, once they pulled back I said 'I'm walking and talking, I'm as good as new' whilst we were all talking, I saw Clay and Nick talking to eachother a little distance away from us all. I didn't know what was going on with me and clay, we had kissed, flirted but there was no label, did he really like me or was I just his 'whore'? Niki walked with me back to my house and I told her everything. I began to tear up again, I wasn't sure if it was because I was tired or if it was because I longed to be with Clay, we had just met, over a month ago, but I feel such a deep connection to him, I've never felt this way before, I was scared but also I was in L-, I can't say it, I don't want him to be my weakness. Niki dropped me off at my doorstep and as soon as I got in my house I fell asleep of the sofa.

*2 weeks later*

It had been the worst 2 weeks of my life, Clay hadn't come to see me, I missed him. I had tried to focus on making my potions for the past couple of weeks but I just wanted to see him, to know if he was ok, I missed his touch and smell, I thought to myself 'what if I was just his whore, we never slept together, but maybe he never really liked me back, the feelings of hurt quickly turned into anger at this man. I chose to ignore any thoughts of him. I had managed to make 4 potions; healing, strength, and 2 fire protection potions. I find potions are the best way to distract myself. As winter came in, I ached for the warm feeling of his hugs, or when he gently rubbed his fingers across my waist. These past couple of weeks had bees especially tense, L'manberg wasn't happy that Clay used their hospital for me, I was welcome there but he wasn't, this caused many of arguments and even a threat of war. I began to worry about Niki's feeling of war. I ushered myself to sleep again, but tonight was different, I could hear screaming and hysterical sobbing of a man, I recognised him. I went to go and investigate.


	9. The last fight of the hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

Nick and George were both riding their horses to my house, racing through the town, both of their faces were tear stained and blood shot. 'y/n were so sorry but, we went to the nether and clay, clay didn't make it quick enough before the portal closed' I fell to my knees, I sobbed uncontrollably, I was screaming out his name even though I knew he wouldn't return. People from all over town came to see what the commotion was, Niki saw me and she climbed over my fence, along with Toby and they both hugged me and held me as I screamed and cried, many of the people around us were crying as well, my heart felt as if it was ripped out. Once I gained the strength to stand Nick tried to hug me but I hit him over and over again 'GO BACK PLEASE, WE HAVE TO GO AND GET HIM , PLEASE HE IS STILL ALIVE, PLEASE' I kept hitting Nick further and further away until Sam also came over and wrapped me in his arms, it was nothing like Clay's hugs, but it would suffice. Niki and Toby were both crying into eachothers arms and Nick was trying his best to hold it together although he found it hard, time felt as if it was still, I felt as if my heart was ripped out of my chest, I couldn't breathe, my life was a waste, I just wanted him. After around 20 minutes everyone began to leave, they thought it would be best if I stayed with Niki that night, I refused, I wanted to be alone. The time drew around midnight, all lights were off and I had a plan....

I grabbed my potions, I got dressed into some combat gear, I bought all my weapons and I got onto Nick's horse and rode all the way to the portal, I was crying but I could feel myself getting happier as I knew I would be able to see Clay again, even if I wasn't alive. I tied Nick's horse to the fence around the portal, I lit it, and in I went. I opened my eyes, everything was a shade of deep red, there was no sound, just the echoes of the undead, I needed to avoid these as they would be able to kill me. I ran through the nether, the spores of ash burning my skin and eyes, and then I saw the fortress...

Nick's POV

I went to go and check on y/n's house to make sure she was ok, I was scared that she would do something irrational but she was smart, she wouldn't. I turned the corner and something didn't feel right, all of her light's were on, I ran to the door, it was open. 'shit, she's gone' I ran to pull the alarm and everyone came running to her house, I explained to them that she had gone, I wasn't sure where but I knew it couldn't be the nether as she didn't have the ignition. We all searched for hours, until it finally sunk in, she had made a new ignition and was in the nether....

Your POV

I was running through the fortress, there was no sign of Clay until I heard a loud shout, I ran across the bridge and there he was, all bloody, but he was alive. I ran straight at him and tackled him to the ground, he tried to fight me off until he realised who it was. He hugged me back even tighter until he pushed me off of him, 'you need to get out of here, why did you come y/n, it's not safe here.' I couldn't answer I was still in shock, Clay pulled me hand and he ran with me, I could see he was clutching his side, he was in severe pain. I gave him a potion of healing and strength. He tried to refuse but his body was so tired that he couldn't fight it. We both began running again, I had his arm over my shoulder as he was now struggling to keep up. I saw 3 undead coming to get us, I propped him against a wall and I ran to attack them myself. I managed to kill 2 of them but the tired one was too close and I was leant backwards over the edge of a large lava pool. If I moved backwards I would fall and die, if I attacked I risked becoming to weak to help Clay. I felt myself slip backwards and I fell.

I grabbed onto the ledge with my fingertips, I was holding on, not just for my life but for Clay's as well. The next thing I saw was the undead being thrown off of the ledge, and I was being pulled onto the bridge, Clay had managed to pull me up, he was even weaker and the potion effects were wearing off. We started to run, we kept going, he was leaning on me for support. It seemed as if it was his rib and his leg that was hurting. We just kept running, the heat was rising, we knew if we didn't make it this time we would be stuck here until someone came to get us out, my feet were hurting I couldn't run any faster, the portal was getting closer and closer, I could see someone on the other side but I wasn't sure who it was, but then just as I went to step through, it closed. All hope was lost, no one knew I was here and if they did they would assume I was dead. I dug me and clay a small cave where we took shelter. Clay was barely conscious, I ripped my bandage off of my scared arm and wrapped it around his chest. He was bruised and bloody, I assumed he had a broken rib, I could hear his heart and it was faint, it feebly beated beneath my hand, he was dying and we both knew it. This hurt me even more, I could see him in pain and I just couldn't do anything I just had to sit and watch him perish, I watched over the portal waiting for it to re-light. I could see around 30 undead now, they were swarming beneath us, we would never make it even if the portal did re-light, not with Clay in he state he is currently in, I wouldn't leave him for a second if it meant risking his final moments, I ripped his bandanna off and kissed his lips with as much passion as I could, he tried to kiss back but it was so gentle it was virtually undetected.

Nick's POV

I ran to the portal, she must've taken my horse, I saw the portal close just as I got there, I could see y/n with Clay leaning on her, he must be weak, then the portal fell, it looked like purple glass when it smashed on the floor. I needed to relight it somehow, I grabbed my steel and searched the nearby area for a single piece of flint, until I found it, it would probably only spark 3 times then it would be used up, but I just had to try, I couldn't leave them there. I striked once, it didn't light 'cmon, please light' I began to shout. I striked a second time and the portal didn't light, tears began to fall. I striked a third time, and the portal....


	10. Hercules to the rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

and the portal.....

Nick's POV

The portal lit, I ran through it before I could think. As I went it I could just hear muffled crying and screaming, It was y/n. I didn't see her or Clay but I could see a swarm of undead which led me to believe they were near them, I ran over to the undead and I managed to tackle them all by myself. I could still hear y/n hysterically sobbing, my heart sunk, I knew it couldn't be good. I climbed a bit, I could see a small cave which they were hiding in. I walked through the entrance and I could see y/n clutched over Clay's body, they were both covered in blood, she didn't notice me but she didn't let go of him. My best friend could be dead, I don't know what was going on with him and y/n but I knew I had to stay strong for her, I had to be here for her, she was mentally exhausted, I knew George would be coming through the portal at any time so he could take y/n and I could take Clay, we could both make it better, right? 'y/n is- is he, is he alive' I choked out, tears threatened to fall from my eyes 'Oh Nick, please help, he's so weak, I have no more potions left, please help, pl-' she said as she passed out. George came through the portal and he carried y/n back through to the overworld, he knew she was tired and just needed some rest, she had a few bruises and a bloody lip but she was still alive. Clay was barely alive, his heartbeat was faint and I could feel him dying. I carried him to the overworld and we entered l'manberg to heal him, but I forgot that Clay is forbidden to enter...

y/n POV 

I woke up in my bed, I saw George sat in a chair opposite me, I sprang out of bed and I just remember crying and saying 'we must go back, please, Clay needs us' George pulled me into his embrace and stroked my back 'it's ok y/n, we have Clay, he's safe now' I cried even more, but these were tears of relief and happiness. ' Can I go and see him' I asked, George pulled me away from him for a second and then spoke in a slightly concerned voice 'y/n Clay needed urgent care so we took him to l'manberg to heal, and they said once he is stable he will be imprisoned' my face fell, my first instinct was to run and see Clay, I needed to see him, to make sure he was ok. 'What is going on with you two anyway, it seems you both like each other' George said with a grin and a small chuckle. I blushed 'I enjoy spending time with him, a lot. I don't know if he feels the same though, but I care for him deeply' I said with a bit of a nervous voice. 'oh y/n don't be silly, do you not see him, he really likes you, you have been all he talks about since you arrived' George said in a matter of fact tone, I smiled knowing that we both felt the same, 'why didn't he like me when I first arrived?' I asked, I was unsure of this, George looked directly at me and said 'that is not my place for me to tell you, it's Clay's choice to tell you what you need to know' I wasn't happy with this answer but I decided not to pry too much. Me and George sat and talked until the afternoon, we went on a walk and then we saw Nick pacing the path, 'hey Nick how's Clay?' George asked, Nick's eyes were dark and looked furious, I knew this couldn't be good. 'I can't see him, only y/n is allowed in l'manberg, y/n woul-' I never heard the rest of the sentence I ran to Clay, my legs burned and my chest was heavy but I needed to see him, I needed to be with him. I ran straight into the healing centre looking for him. I wasted no time, pushing open every door until I found Clay's room, he was restrained to the bed, 3 officers surrounded him, I ran straight to a semi-conscious Clay; but before I could even touch him I was grabbed and escorted out. 'No please, please, you don't understand, I need to see him, please' I was sobbing, I just needed to see if he was ok, but they refused to let me in, I stopped fighting, but instead I made a plan to get into the room and see Clay....

Clay's POV

I awoke with a tight feeling on my wrists and around my waist, I could barely move, but I was uncertain if this was because of the unbearable pain or because I was restrained to the bed, once my vision became more clear I saw 3 people surrounding my bed, they were l'manberg officers, this meant I was in trouble. I must've been bought here by George or Nick, I wondered where they were, and where y/n was. Just as the thought came into my mind, I could hear some crying and what sounded like footsteps but I felt as if I was imagining things, but then. She walked through the door, her eyes were bloodshot, blood soaked her clothes, she looked so weak and tired, I wanted to just give her a hug and tell her everything would be ok, but before I could speak she was dragged out the door by the men surrounding me. I tried to move but I was stuck down. I hated this, I needed to protect her, she was all I cared about, life as we knew it would all suddenly be gone, I would reign over this land, I was going to make sure of that, but not before I made her leave. I didn't want to do this but she needed to get as far away from me as possible, I had to make her hate me. It was for her own good after all. I closed my eyes again, and slipped into another deep sleep.

y/n POV 

I put on my all black one-piece, I grabbed some potions and I was ready to go and rescue Clay. It was around 2am, most people were asleep, there was a window in Clay's room, large enough to fit one person at a time through it. I began to pry the window open with one of my angel wing daggers, it then popped open. I could see him, no one was in the room but him, the opportunity was perfect. I climbed through the window and I grabbed him with all my strength 'y/n you need to leave, please, they will kill you if they know you did this' Clay said in a cautious voice, but I didn't listen and I untied Clay, he used his strength to stand up, I gave him a couple of potions and made him climb out of the window, 'don't worry Clay, just run to Nick's house he can help' I said, and I shut the window and locked it, he was shouting at me but then he ran when he saw one of the guards return 'I'll get them to help you y/n, you'll be safe I promise' I stared at the guard and very calmly spoke, despite my nerves 'He's long gone, take me instead, I will be the prisoner instead of him' It was ballsy and worth a try but surprisingly they complied. The president Schlatt then came to see me, he was stood behind me putting my hands in extremely tight handcuffs, he was too close to me and it scared me 'I must say the first time I saw you I expected to be putting these cuffs on you in a different context' the smell of alcohol reeked from his breath, I felt my chest get tighter and tighter until I ended up passing out, was I having a panic attack or was I just completely exhausted?

When I awoke I was laying on the cold, damp concrete floor of a jail cell, with Schlatt sat on a bench outside watching me.


	11. Looming threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been exiled from Rose Town and begins to make her way up north, she meets friends on the way, and then she meets him.....  
> Find out what happens thought this compelling, romantic story, feel the emotions she feels as she makes difficult choices which will lead to many problems but will these choices lead to the happy ending she's looking for?

3 weeks have gone by, day after day I awake in the same cell, cold and dark. There's a mattress on the floor for me to sleep on, with an itchy cover to keep warm. A small sink and toilet, and then a small table with only a stool to sit and eat my meals, which barely kept me alive, day after day it was just the same food. Porridge and water for breakfast, no lunch and a sandwich for dinner, living was never supposed to hurt this much, any hope I ever had vanished every time Schlatt came down here and told me what he would do to me once I was out of this cell. My beautiful curves were slowly depleting, I still had my stretch marks and rolls but they were nothing like they were, I needed to escape, I missed him so much. Why hadn't he come to save me? I think it was a Thursday and all I could hear was Schlatt telling me 'you are going to be the reason why we go to war' this gave me hope, hope that someone was fighting for me. The evening drew in, and I could see the silver moon just barely shining down the corridor, but the silver light began to flicker and I kept seeing flecks of gold appear on the floor, what the hell was going on? I stood up and as I did I heard a large BOOM, did someone just light some tnt? Oh my god, they came for me, I could hear the fighting, the sounds of metal clashing together, I was ready for a fight and so were they. It took around 10 minutes and every second of it I was waiting for someone to get me out and I just wanted it to be Clay. I heard some footsteps coming down the corridor and I began to shout 'Hey please it's me y/n I'm in here' the footsteps quickened and then I saw Sam... I was grateful but it wasn't Clay, huh. 'Oh my god, you're ok, we have all been so worried, creating a plan to save you' he picked at the lock with a small dagger which I recognised to be my own 'Thank you Sam, now, let's go and fight' we both smiled and began to run back up to the main field, I saw Nicki fighting George, Will fighting Nick, they all had one goal, saving me but yet they were forced apart by their differences and made to fight one another on their presidents orders. I saw everyone here, except for Clay.

After a while the battle began to die down, people were unnecessarily hurt, I tried not to fight but rather defend my friends, it was super late and I was getting tired so I was walking back to my house and I noticed that there were no lights on in Clays large house, I found this unsettling and odd as I could always see one light on. I began to walk to his house instead, I hadn't seen him in a while and I just needed to make sure he was ok. I pushed open the large door and the house was cold, he couldn't be home. I looked in most of the rooms and he wasn't in any of them until I heard a faint giggle in his room, I went to go and see him, I was so glad that I would see him, I needed to tell him how I felt, I really think I loved him and I just wanted to let him know. I pushed open the door and when I saw what was in front of me I sobbed. 'y/n please it's not what it looks like, please baby' I think he called me baby but it was such a mumble I was unsure, he was tangled in bed with another woman, we weren't exclusive but there was definitely an unspoken connection. I didn't look back but I just walked out of the house, he chased after me, with only his joggers on, the moonlight glimmered on him toned body and highlighted the tears falling down my face. 'y/n please, I thought you were dead, I needed to forget' I didn't want to listen to his shitty excuses, I walked right up to him and I pounded my fists on my chest, he didn't stop me he just let it happen, in-between each hit I screamed 'YOU...WHEN I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH SOMEONE ELSE' my voice cracked 'I didn't want to move on, fuck you Clay, I was coming here to see you because I hadn't seen you in weeks, I love you and this is how you treat me' it came out all to fast, I didn't mean to say I loved him, his eyes filled, he looked just as hurt as me. I didn't want to go to my house, I didn't want to see anyone, I knew where I could go.

Knock. Knock. 'Oh hey y/n, come in' Techno said. I knew it'd be best if I stayed here because Techno doesn't ask questions 'urm yeah, I need a place to stay, can I crash here?' it was visibly obvious that I was upset but he didn't mention it, he just poured me a glass of water and said 'you want the bed or couch?' I chose the couch because I knew it was super comfy we didn't really speak it was around 1am, 'well g'nite then' he said 'yeah, goodnight. Hey techno' I replied 'yeah' he sounded tired 'thanks for letting me stay here' he smiled back at me and said 'oh yeah sure, anytime' I tried to settle but I couldn't. All I could see was him in bed with her, was it because she was skinnier than me? I'd never been insecure, my body was perfect but yet he still must've wanted her. Why was it always another person? I wanted to be good enough and he betrayed all my trust. Thoughts escaped my mind as I fell into a deep slumber.

'y/n you need to wake up, get up please' Tommy was sat by my side, Techno was looking at me just as confused. As I sat up I tried to get some breath, I had just had the worst nightmare ever, I was murdered by someone but I couldn't see their face, they were like Clay and had a mask. Just the thought of his name made my heart pang. 'Oh god your awake, are you alright?' Tommy sounded concerned. 'Oh yeah, I'm okay, just a bad bream' I said back to him, 'Me and Techno were worried, you were screaming and crying, it was awful' he sounded scared and worried. I stood up and began to change into one of my outfits, just some leggings and a cropped shirt, I needed to practice some fighting so once I was ready I headed to the castle. I was greeted by Eret 'Hello y/n my love, do you need some assistance' he linked arms with mine, 'I need to practice fighting' I said in a cold dark voice, I had no emotions left to feel, this was my last resort, I'd prove I'm good enough at most things, I will become a good fighter. I stepped onto the platform and I began to fight the 'bot' it was programmed to fit my specific strengths and weaknesses, I was ready to win.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this story is updated weekly on a Sunday at exactly 10am pst! Feel free to share and keep up with the story! Leave suggestions in the comments :)


End file.
